The Lunar Revolution
by Kuroyami Fukaikuro
Summary: We have been waiting... Biding our time... And now, we strike against the Tyrant's Dictatorship. An New Lunar Republic fic. Ponies in human form. Why? You'll find out soon enough.
1. Prologue

The Lunar Revolution

By: Kuroyami Fukaikuro

**I don't own shit 'cept the OC's and the story.**

**Author's Note: Hello there. Updates will probably be irregular.**

Prologue: Embers in the Night

The Captain of Celestia's guard was cold. It was midnight in the middle of winter, and Celestia was visiting a town far to the North of Canterlot, the town of Trotsylvania. He hated this place. It was cold, darker than usual, despite Princess Luna's best efforts to increase the moonlight, and there were lots of strange rumors from the locals. He was especially scared about a story of some poor guy that got bitten by a wolf and turned into a wolf himself once a month. He really hated how the town was surrounded by a dense forest, closely resembling the Everfree Forest.

He sighed, and stoked the fire that he had lit in the fireplace. Despite all of the visitors being given the best rooms, that didn't mean they were the warmest. He shivered, his white hair rustling with the motion. He was glad that they were going home in a few hours, once the Sun rose.

"Captain?" A voice softly called from the darkness.

"Yes, Private?"

"Sir, it's my turn to keep watch."

The old man chuckled. "Usually, Private, I wake you up first. You usually don't tell me to get sleep."

The other man stepped out of the darkness and shrugged. "I didn't sleep much anyway. This place gives me the creeps."

"Well, it creeps me out too. But you'll learn to live with it. If you want to stay up, that's your loss. I'll sleep as much as I can."

The Captain stood up and walked to the door the Private came through. He paused and added, "Stay vigilant, Private." He then walked through the door to his bed and quickly passed out.

The Private pulled himself into a salute as the Captain passed him. He then promptly sat down next to the fire and pulled out his favorite book. He was quickly engrossed in the story and didn't notice the knife sailing for his back. He fell without a sound, and the book was quickly caught before hitting the floor. The guy that stabbed him placed the book on a table, and reached up to a communicator in his ear.

"Bravo Team, I have infiltrated the inn that the Tyrant is staying at," he whispered. "Commence operation. Tonight the Tyrant shall fall. For the Glory of the Lunar Republic."

He proceeded into the next room quietly killed five of the Royal Guards. But the next one was the Captain, and he woke up in time to block the knife and kick the assassin off of him.

"Royal Guards!" he yelled. "Get up and protect the Princess!"

The assassin quickly found himself surrounded. He cut two of the guards in the back of their necks as he jumped out the window, throwing a bomb inside the room. The guards with the neck injuries jumped and covered the bomb while the rest of them ran into the Princess's room. The explosion shook the house as the guards led the Princess out into the street and onto the Royal Carriage. They took flight as another explosion, this one bigger, set the inn on fire. They flew in fear south towards Canterlot as the inn collapsed, sending sparks up in the air like fireworks. They flew faster away from the town, their attackers looking on in hatred, leaving behind nothing but embers in the night.

End of Prologue.

**Thank you for reading. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 1

The Lunar Revolution

By: Kuroyami Fukaikuro

**I don't own shit except the OC's and the story.**

**A/N: Hello again. Yes, I do suck at writing southern accents.**

Chapter One: The Mane Six Assemble

**The Canterlot Royal Hospital**

A thirty-something woman with shoulder-length black hair with purple highlights walked down a hallway in anger, her white sleeves occasionally rustling against her skirt. In her hands was a manila folder labeled 'Debrief' with a packet inside. She rushed down to a room containing the recovering soldiers. She pushed past a nurse and glared at the Captain.

"Care to explain your _failure_, soldier?" she asked, throwing the folder at him.

He lay up on his elbow and looked back at the woman in front of him.

"No excuses, General Sparkle. I have no explanation except for what was in the debrief."

"Then please tell me exactly what you were thinking when you put a man fresh out of Basic on watch?"

"I was thinking that the training he received would be sufficient and that he would at least be able to stand guard and watch."

"Well you obviously thought wrong."

"I suppose I did. But it wasn't my idea to have the Princess go to some backwater town to ask for support. I just follow my orders." He looked away as Twilight glared at him once again.

"Very well, Captain." The General began to walk towards the door, then paused. "Ah yes, by the way, you're being reassigned." The Captain looked up in surprise.

"What?" he asked.

"Well, you're injured. There's no way you can protect the princess in your condition."

"Then who will?"

The General smirked as she walked out the door. "We will."

The Captain stared after his superior in shock, and then whistled. "Well damn, things must be bad if the Generals are personally protecting the Princess."

**. . .**

**Sweet Apple Acres**

A tall blonde woman wearing a cowboy hat stood in the middle of a clearing, surrounded by trees. Her hat covered her eyes and she was breathing softly. She ran up, jumped, and kicked the tree in front of her, which sent her flying back to punch the one behind her, and she kept her momentum while hitting the rest of the trees.

"Impressive as always, Applejack." A voice called out from behind her. The blonde woman smiled as she turned around.

"Well, hey, Twahlight! Haven't seen you in a while." They hugged and then separated to talk. "So what brings ya here?"

"The Princess was attacked two days ago."

"What? Really?"

"Yes. It's time to activate the Plan."

"Aright, then. Let's get the rest of the team."

**. . .**

**The Edge of the Everfree Forest**

A woman with waist-length pink hair hummed a lullaby as she tended to a rabbit. "Now, Angel, I told you not to pick fights with manticores. I had to hurt the poor thing to save you." The rabbit looked away ungratefully as the woman finished the splint.

"Is he ignoring you again?" A voice with a Southern accent asked from behind the woman. She turned around.

"Applejack! Twilight! How have you been?" She ran towards her friends.

They smiled in return. "We're fine. What happened to your rabbit friend there?" they asked, motioning towards where Angel sat on Fluttershy's shoulder.

"Oh, him? He, erm, marked his territory on a manticore's land. Naturally, the manticore didn't take too kindly to that, and attacked him. I arrived just in time to save Angel, but by then he sprained his ankle from running. I had to slap the manticore senseless to get him to stop. I do hope he's okay…" she explained. Her friends chuckled. "What?"

"Only you would be worried about injuring something that was trying to kill your own pet."

"Hey…"

"We're just playin', Fluttershy."

"Oh, it's okay. What brings you here?"

"We need you to come with us. The war has begun."

"Alright, just let me pack some things. Zecora's been teaching me some potions and stuff."

"You don't have to come with us now, just meet us at the edge of town before sunset. We don't wanna be traveling at night."

Twilight and Applejack left Fluttershy to pack while they split up to alert the last three Generals.

**. . .**

**Cloudsdale**

Twilight used her magic to float up to Rainbow Dash's current cloud of residence. She was sleeping.

"Dash…"

"Mmmh, no, mommy, I don't wanna work at the Rainbow Factory…"

"Dash…"

"Please, no, I don't wanna work there, it's so boring…"  
"DASH!"

"Huh, what! Discord!" Dash jumped off her cloud in shock, and almost hit the ground before opening her wings and leveling herself out. She noticed Twilight, and raised herself to Twilight's height.

"What was that about the factory, Dash? I thought you said it was a fun job."

"Um, er… so, Twilight, what brings you here?"

"We're activating the plan. Pack your things."

"Oh, my stuff is packed already… Pinkie had a feeling that we'd activate it soon, and I wanted to be ready. Fluttershy didn't pack because she was too busy finding Angel."

"Alright then, help Fluttershy hurry up with her packing."

"Got it." Rainbow Dash raced off as Twilight lowered herself to the ground, and walked towards Sugarcube Corner.

…

**The Boutique**

Applejack knocked lightly on the door. "Come in," she heard, and entered.

Rarity's Boutique was a mess, more so than usual. Paper, pencils, and various fabrics were everywhere. "Rarity, what in the hay-"

"Oh, sorry about the mess dear, I just had an inspiration! Pinkie told me about her prediction, that we would be activating the plan, and since then I've been working on the designs for our uniforms! I've been working all week, but nothing came to me, until last night. I suddenly had an idea! Just give me a couple minutes to finish Twilight's…"

"Uh, okay, just come to the edge of town once you're done."

"Splendid! And I promise you, you'll love these designs! Now leave! I want them to be a surprise!" Applejack was unceremoniously pushed out of the shop. With nothing else to do, she decided to hurry back to Sweet Apple Acres and pack up the few things she was bothering to bring.

…

**Sugarcube Corner**

Twilight entered the bakery and calmly waited in line until she was at the front, and face to face with Pinkie Pie.

"Hey, Twilight! How are you? Want some cupcakes? Sure you do! That's why you're here in the first place, right?"

"Pinkie-"

"How's Canterlot? Is everyone at the Mages Council okay? Did Grandmaster Merhoof recover from his cold?"

"Pinkie-"

"How's the Princess-"

"PINKIE!" _Hmm, I'm doing a lot of yelling today… _"Pinkie, I'm here because-" she leaned in and whispered- "of the plan. We're initiating it."

Pinkie's face brightened even more (if that's possible) and she screamed in joy as she hugged Twilight. "FINALLY! I thought we would! I can finally use my new toy! Hang on, I'll get it-"

"Pinkie, don't bring it out here, just meet us at the edge of town when you're done packing."

"Okie dokie lokie!"

Twilight Sparkle walked out of the shop, feeling flabbergasted. "That girl… I wonder, what goes on in her head?" A brief mental image of cooking and playing with her friends mixed together to form a nightmare in her head. _Whoa, okay, calm down, I'm sure she doesn't kill people and eat them… pretty sure. I mean, her breath didn't smell like human… Okay Twilight, you're overthinking this._ She shook her head and walked towards the edge of Ponyville.

…

**The Edge of Ponyville**

Twilight Sparkle was the first to arrive, followed (in order) by Applejack, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and finally Pinkie Pie, who was carrying a large body bag. They all stared at it.

"Um, what's in the bag, Pinkie?" Dash inquired.

"My new toy," Pinkie responded.

"Enough wasting time. We need to get to Canterlot before dark. I'll explain what happened on the way." Twilight said.

"All right then. Let's go!" Rarity chimed, and they all began their journey."

End of Chapter One.

**Please Review.**


	3. Chapter 2

The Lunar Revolution

By: Kuroyami Fukaikuro

**I don't own anything cept OCs and the story. BUY SOME APPLES!**

**A/N: OC's introduced in this chapter. Also, in flashbacks, **_italics=dialogue__** and **_normal words=thoughts**.**

**First reviewer gets props! Thank you, **_lizzyleefree_**! And if you think all the OC's names might be too human, check the meanings of the names. Use this website: ** www (.) behindthename (.) com/

Chapter Two: Luna's Generals

**Flashback: 12 years ago…**

_A young boy with black hair and purple eyes peered through the branches at the soldiers. Based on their uniforms, they were Solar Empire… and this fact angered him more than anything else. He eyed their food. _They don't deserve it, _he thought, _when they got it through pillaging innocent civilians. _He snuck around to the side and began to creep towards a crate of apples. He reached out towards one… and his hand was grabbed._

"_Hey Captain! This pathetic boy is trying to-" but he didn't finish the sentence, because the 'pathetic boy' had punched him in the throat, kicked him in the crotch, flipped him, and then broke his arm._

_As the soldier groaned in pain on the ground, the Captain approached the boy. "You have guts. I'll tell you what. If you can beat ME in a fight, I'll let you have some food. I'll even let you attack first." The boy shrugged, then grabbed the Captain's head and snapped his neck. Before the other soldiers could react, the boy grabbed the Captain's knives and threw them- they buried themselves in the other soldiers' necks. He pulled the Captain's sword out of its sheath, and approached the soldier on the ground._

_ "Please don't kill me," he pleaded, "I, I have a wife and a kid-" but his cries were silenced. His blood stained the boy's face. He didn't even bother to wipe it off._

_The boy grabbed some of the soldier's packs. One he filled with food, the other with medical supplies, and the third with weapons. He put on a holster and filled it with knives, and put the Captain's belt on before sheathing his sword._

_As he was leaving, he suddenly heard a sound. "Mfff, Mgff!" he turned, dropping the bags, and pulled out the sword. He cautiously approached the sound. He moved around a tent towards the sound. Its source was a young girl, his who appeared to be his own age. She had pink hair and blue eyes. _Good thing she's not older… or who knows what they would have done. _He approached her, and she recoiled. He noticed her eyes glancing at the sword. _

"_It's okay, I won't hurt you," he reassured her as he cut the bonds around her ankles and wrists. She pushed him away as she pulled off the gag. After coughing and puking a bit, she looked up._

"_Thank you," she said._

"_It's no problem." He got up and began to walk away._

"_Wait!" He turned back towards the girl._

"_Yes?"_

"_Can you take me with you? I… I don't think I'll survive by myself."_

_He stopped and thought about it. _It would mean another mouth to feed… but with another person, I can carry even more supplies. And if I train her to be as good as me, maybe she'll help me fight.

"…_Very well. Grab one of the soldiers bags and fill it with as much food and supplies you can carry."_

_She nodded and, despite her petite figure, managed to carry the exact same amount of stuff he was carrying. She stuck two short swords in her belt as her main weapons. He led her through the forest to a tree house that he was building. He climbed up the rope ladder and she followed. He let her sleep in the only room. He went outside and stared at the setting sun._

Yes, Sun, set, and every night I pray that you never rise again. But every new morning I find that my prayers are unanswered. But one day… I will find you, Celestia. And I will end you. I swear it on my father's death. _He began to walk towards the ladder, but he suddenly tripped._

…

**Now**

"AAAAAH!" the young boy, now a man, woke from his dream with a start. His door burst open.

"Regent?" the girl, now a woman, asked, "Are you okay?"

He shook himself. "Yeah… I was just dreaming."

"About your first kill?"

"No… when we first met."

"When you fell?"

"Yes…"

"Remember what happened next?"

He did. _His body was surrounded by a faint white glow as his descent slowed. Then the glow lifted him back onto the platform. Facing him was the girl, panting slightly with the effort of magically lifting him. "You can do magic?" he had asked. "Yes," She had responded. "Well then, I guess getting food will be easier than before. But you didn't have to save me. My father was a Pegasus before the Apple Event." "Really?" "Yes."_

"You saved my life."

She smiled, and kissed him on the cheek before leaving and saying, "And don't you forget it."

"I never will, Salvatrice. And it's not like our partnership wasn't beneficial; we were very successful orphans. I'm going back to sleep."

"Actually, wait, it's good you woke up…"

"I'm late for another meeting, right?"

"Yeah."

Regent sighed. "Well, get out so I can change."

"You're wearing clothes."

He looked down. "So I am. I should sleep earlier."

…

**Later, at the Hall of Justi- I mean, the meeting room**

Regent walked into the room. "Hey guys, sorry I'm late. Again."

Ezekiel, a blond man with green eyes sighed. "Dude, trust me, I know how boring these things are… I plan them, for Luna's sake. But this one actually was important."

Regent looked at him expectantly. "The assassination attempt was successful?"

"No…"

"BUCK!" Regent punched the wall and a considerably sized piece fell off. "WHAT WENT WRONG?" he demanded.

"Read the debrief."

He read it and was appalled. "You actually sent a guy in and told him to kill them all by HAND?" he said, shouting at a young woman with purple hair and black eyes. "Rune, are you insane?"

"I am APPALLED to think that it was my fault! He ran in their on his own! I told him to wait, but he didn't listen!"

"Is he dead?"

"No…"

"He will be soon…"

"Hey, that doesn't sound good…" a young woman with pink hair and yellow eyes spoke up.

"Shut up, Atsuko. Why don't you go mix some poison or something."

"I just did. Why don't you shut up?"

"Aw, come on guys!" interjected a man with blue hair and red eyes. "We got close! We shouldn't be fighting amongst ourselves, we should be partying!"

Atsuko and Regent both turned to him. "SHUT UP, Xenophon!"

A hand slammed down on the table. "SILENCE!" They all jumped and became quiet. A woman with black hair and black eyes glared at them. "We were lucky enough to get a chance to kill her. Since we failed, we will not complain. We will learn from our defeat so we do not fail next time. Understood?"

"Yes, Princess Moon!" they all said in unison.

She paced around the room in thought. "When I split off from Luna and became my own entity, I discovered that I could still share her mind if I wished… and we decided to use this to our advantage. You know this. Now, let's see what Canterlot's reaction to the assassination is… Oh crap."

"What?"

"They… They got the generals to guard Celestia." Everyone groaned. "You guys better get to training… Salviatrice and Rune, Magic Training with Trixie. Xenophon and Ezekiel, Martial Arts training with Little Dragon. Atsuko, flying training with Nightwing. And Regent… Sparring with me, as usual."

They all went their separate ways.

…

**The Coliseum**

Regent and Nightmare Moon faced off. They circled each other, and Nightmare suddenly vanished. But Regent was not surprised- she always did this. And though she was invisible, he could sense the magical energy of the spell that had let her do so. He held his sword horizontally and pushed it into the air, blocking her downward strike. Then she vanished again. This process repeated for some time, with him blocking every random strike.

"Oh, come on, stop holding back." Regent said. "We've been through this routine a hundred times. I'll never get better with you like this." Then she reappeared in front of him.

"Something new? All right then, how 'bout some MAGIC?" she thrust her left hand out and dark energy shot out of it.

"Oh shit!" he jumped to the side and threw a knife at her, which she simply blocked with her shield. But then again, that was the plan. While she was preoccupied with the knife, he moved out of her line of sight and into the shadows. She looked around and, noticing his absence, used another form of her magic to feel around the shadows for his presence. He jumped into the direction of the sun. When she looked up, she was blinded for a second by the light, and he attacked downward, barely missing her. She flipped and landed on her feet, quickly taking off before he could hit her again.

"Nicely done. But you won't escape this!" She began to bend the shadows to her will, and they covered the sun, leaving the arena in darkness. Regent was unable to see, and he could no longer feel her presence; the shadows stifled his senses. He was knocked into the air and smashed into the ground before her blade was stabbed into the ground next to his face, scratching his ear. She released the darkness.

"I'm still impressed at your skill. I've been around for a thousand years, and even on the moon I had to fight to survive."

"What the hay would you fight on the moon?"

"ANYWAYS, it is of note that even with all my experience, you actually manage to injure me. And you're not even using your wings. Speaking of which, why do you never use your wings?"

Regent's face darkened. "I will only publicize these wings when I use them to aid me in the death of my greatest enemy."

"Well, if you used them, you might actually fight me to a standstill."

"That's good to know. Hey, have you chosen which of the Six each of us are gonna fight?"

"Look, I know you want to fight Twilight, but…"

"I won't fight anyone but her."

"You're good, but with the Element of Magic giving her even more power, she's even surpassed me. And magic generally trumps flying and normal fighting anyways."

"The way my wings look isn't the only secret I have…"

"Then what else can you do? What kind of trump card do you have? What else about you could possibly make you more powerful than Twilight? Or even me?"

"…We have a negotiation to attend."

Nightmare Moon sighed, and began to walk towards the woman's locker room. "Fine, but this isn't over. I'll find out your secret soon enough."

"Hopefully it won't come to that."

…

**The Conference Room**

**(It's different from the meeting room because the meeting room has computers and technology and crap- this is a long table and chairs)**

Nightmare and Regent sat down in chairs next to each other and faced their guest. Regent spoke first.

"Thank you for coming, Chrysalis."

End of Chapter Two.

**Please review. And HOLY RAPING MOLESTIA IT'S Chrysalis!**


	4. Chapter 3

The Lunar Revolution

By: Kuroyami Fukaikuro

**Again, I don't own anything except the story and OC's.**

**A/N: So yeah, it's backstory time! But not Twilights- the backstory of the war, and the whole conflict.**

**PS: If you haven't figured out yet, the story moves between the 3****rd**** person POV's of Twilight and Regent.**

Chapter Three: Luna's Anger

After a day of walking, they arrived at Canterlot. But instead of eating , they all went into a meeting room. Celestia sat at the head, and the Mane Six sat around her.

"Welcome, everyone, to this briefing. I hope that Twilight has told you why you will be replacing my official bodyguards?"

"Yes, she has." Rainbow Dash said.

"Good. Now it's time to tell you all what's really going on."

"What do you mean?" they all asked at once.

"Yeah Princess," Twilight asked, "what do you mean?"

"I'm sorry Twilight, but there are some things I won't even tell you… such as this, because you didn't need to know until know." She sighed, and put her head in her hands. "This war is the fault of something I did a thousand years ago. I don't regret my actions, but I do feel that I could've handled the situation better. It all started when two humans entered Equestria a thousand years ago."

"WAIT!" Pinkie Pie interjected. "So there were humans before we all were born?"

"Well, yes. Why do you think we knew to call ourselves humans after we all transformed?"

"Oh yeah…"

"Anyways, they appeared a thousand years ago, for no apparent reason. They were brother and sister, named Dante and Megan Adan. Dante, the elder, was a phenomenon; as time passed, he somehow became more and more adept at magic, which added to his already impressive physical prowess and fighting technique. Megan, in turn was a genius. She created technologies that surpassed what most people think we have."

"Well yes, it's clear that we have better technology that most think," Twilight said, looking around the room, "But, why did you hide the technology for so long?"

"Look at what the Rebels are doing with what little they do have! If the technology she created became common, chaos would spread everywhere, with unfortunately poor people using the technology to try and improve their situation, and the currently rich attempting to suppress them! We aren't ready for that technology. Not yet."

"So what changed everything and caused this war?"

"Princess Luna and Dante fell in love." Everyone had an expression of shock on their face; Celestia waved them away dismissively. "Yes, yes, in love. But Luna realized that their differing anatomies wouldn't allow them to experience their relationship to the," she coughed, "fullest. So she asked Megan to build a machine that would make her human. Megan did so, because she herself fell in love with a stallion; but he wasn't immortal, and is no longer significant.

"However, once I learned of her plan, I attempted to stop her, fearing that if she became human, she would lose her powers, and I would be the only pony with power. I feared that if I controlled both day and night, I would tire quickly and I would not be able to perform my royal duties as easily or as well. To be honest, during the thousand years Luna was on the moon, I didn't raise the moon, I trained someone to. Anyways, Dante tried to stop me from stopping Luna. He was a tough man to beat; after all, it was he who sealed Discord away the first time. And back then, he wasn't a trickster; he was out to kill everypony! But Dante defeated him. Even when I broke both of his arms, he still attempted to fight. So I stabbed him in the chest, and stopped the machine. Luna, seeing Dante's bloodied body, thought that I killed him and flew into a rage, becoming Nightmare Moon, and rampaged across Equestria, resulting in her banishment."

"Wait." Twilight said. "You said that Luna _thought_ you killed Dante. So you didn't really?"

"I thought I did, and I tried to kill him when I stabbed him. But somehow he survived. I put him and his sister in a cryosleep chamber that she made. And that's also what partially caused this war.

"When Luna came back from her banishment, she thought that he was already dead, so I didn't bother to give her a different idea. But maybe I should've just told her… because when she found out, she did the same thing she did a thousand years ago, only she succeeded. Considering her current mentality, I don't think she meant to release Nightmare Moon, or turn everypony into humans; just her. You see, Megan was still in cryosleep, but she tried to replicate the machine from what we remembered, which is why we think it went wrong. We are trying to heal her mind, but we can't devote time to it until Nightmare Moon is defeated."

"Wow… is that all?" Rainbow Dash asked.

Celestia nodded. "Yes, that's the whole story. Now, you all have traveled far. Go eat and rest. Your duties begin tomorrow."

"Yes, Princess." They all said.

…

**Somewhere deep within Canterlot…**

Celestia opened the door and observed the situation. Luna was on the floor next to Dante's cryosleep chamber, and she hugged it tightly as soon as Celestia entered the room.

"You monster," Luna said, glaring at her sister. "You kept us apart for a thousand years, and now you use him to placate me. Even in the past, you couldn't fool him, and through him I saw the truth. I saw what you really are. The only reason I haven't joined my counterpart in ending your life is because of him."

"But I know this already, dear sister," Celestia said with a mocking tone of voice. "And if that was your best attempt at threatening me, it was horrible. You're pathetic. Under my control because of your feelings for a worthless human. Didn't you ever learn how to sacrifice? It's the first rule of war. 'The ends justify the means.'"

"He is NOT worthless!" Luna cried. "And he's much more powerful than you. Your 'Mane Six', your _whores_, are nothing compared to him! If they knew the truth, if they knew what you were really like, what you really are, they wouldn't obey you so readily!"

"What, shouting out against your Princess? Perhaps I should tighten that spell around his body,"

"No, wait, please! I- I'm sorry, just don't hurt him."

Celestia laughed. "I'm embarrassed to be related to someone as weak as you!" she cried as she left the room. Luna continued to clutch the machine containing her lover, crying in fear of his fate. Celestia turned to the guard in front of Luna's cell. "Don't give her food tonight or tomorrow. She went without it for a thousand years, I'm sure she can handle two days going hungry."

The guard gulped. "Yes, Princess." However, after she left and he was sure she was gone, he snuck a piece of bread through the bars to Luna. "The Grand General is working on your escape plan," he whispered. "But it won't be complete until the negotiation with the Changeling Queen is finished. Hopefully we'll have their support."

"Thank you, Pip," Luna said.

"Hey new guy!" a call from down the hall sounded.

"What?" he answered cautiously.

"It's time to change shifts."

"Alright" he called, then whispered to Luna, "For the glory of the New Lunar Republic."

Luna smiled and whispered back, "For the glory." When the new guard arrived at her cell, it looked just as Celestia had told him; Luna had gone mad from the change and her mind was in a dangerous state. She was humming a tune he had never heard before.

(YouTube, /watch?v=9H76UiARhMc&feature=related )

She smiled knowingly. "You can pretend you're in complete control, Tia," she whispered when she finished, "But everything dies. Even you. And I'll be there when it happens." She looked up at the rising full moon, and smiled some more. "We'll get free," she whispered to the machine, "and we'll get your vengeance." She began to laugh maniacally, causing the guard outside to further believe what Celestia told him.

But that's how she wanted it.

End of Chapter Three.

**Please Review.**

**A/N: NEXT TIME: Negotiations!**


	5. Chapter 4

The Lunar Revolution

By: Kuroyami Fukaikuro

**I don't own anything 'cept the story and OC's.**

**A/N: So, it's time for the negotiations to begin! Also, DRAMA WARNING! And I'm trying to get my fics to be more anatomically accurate. This is just a taste of what's coming.**

Chapter Four: Negotiations and Nightmares

"Thank you for agreeing to negotiate, Nightmare. I do hope you realize what good will come of a successful partnership."

"So Chrysalis, if you aid us in overthrowing Celestia, what do _you_ hope to gain?" Regent asked her. Regent, in fact, did most of the talking, since Nightmare Moon was more of a battlefield general and not much of a politician. In fact, her whole reason for being there was to sign whatever agreement they came upon.

"I get to see that worthless, gullible princess squirm and suffer… And when you kill Shining Armor and Princess Cadence, I demand to be the one that takes their lives."

"That seems reasonable."

"I also hope that we can make Changelings socially acceptable in the post-war society."  
"That… might be less easily done. Changelings are still looked down on, even in our faction. Aiding us in the war will improve your image with our troops, but if we lose, you and your kind will be hated even more by the Empire. Are you willing to accept that risk?"

"I wouldn't be here if I wasn't." She paused and stared seriously at Regent, before continuing. "You know, with a war going on, Love isn't exactly common. My people had begun to starve… but then we learned how to consume hate. And while it's more than common, it's not as filling as love… but you," she said, still staring at Regent, "you have enough hate within you to feed every changeling comfortably for the next ten years. I don't know who you hate, which is strange because I can usually tell who people have such strong emotions about, but they must have done something terrible to you."

Regent's face was eerily calm as he replied, "I'm a calm collective person. Therefore I won't kill you for what you said. And the reason you don't know who I hate…"

Nightmare nonchalantly glanced at him, thinking about his drive to fight Twilight and wondering if it really was her that he hated. Knowing him, she doubted that the answer was that obvious.

"It's because I don't want you to know who I hate."

Chrysalis replied, "That you don't _want _me to know should have no effect on my power."

"There are some spells that even you and Celestia don't know."

"Dodging the question… But since it was you that requested a treaty, I doubt that you hate me, and I'm fine knowing that you won't try to kill me in my sleep."

Regent silently passed her the treaty and stared intently at her signature, and her signature technique. He did the same when Nightmare signed.

"Um, Regent, why are you staring at our hands?" Nightmare asked.

"In case I have to forge your signatures."

"You better not."

"I won't, as long as this campaign works my way, to my benefit."

"You don't care if we succeed?"

"You misunderstand. I want Celestia dead as much as you do, it's just that I have a personal crusade to deal with. And if this campaign goes in a different direction, then so do I."

"So what you're saying is that the only reason you're here is because _we're_ helping you, instead of the other way around?"

"Yes." He replied bluntly.

Chrysalis tutted. (You know, 'tut tut') "You better get your subordinates under control, Moon. All my people adore me."

"Wouldn't have to go through this if you hadn't played around and just killed Cadenza like we planned." This brought upon angry staring from both sides.

"DON'T bring that up," Regent said, "it's the whole reason we had to re-forge this treaty."

After growling slightly, they both calmed down. "It's not like you could take me," Chrysalis said.

"Wanna try me?" Nightmare asked.

_It looks like their back to their original status as friendly rivals. Good, because that's necessary for this to work. But Chrysalis needs to be taught something…_

After shaking hands, Nightmare turned into smoke and wisped herself away. "Show off," Chrysalis said. But as she headed for the open door, it suddenly shut. "What the-" she turned towards Regent. "What are you doin-" she was silenced by his rather unstable aura.

"While it's part of my plan to have you as an ally, you revealed more than I wanted to be revealed at this point in time. Actually, you revealed more than I planned to reveal at all. We all have our secrets, 'Chrissy', but mine are more important than past relationships."

"Wha- how do you know about-" she was silenced by the look on his face.

"I know lots of things. For example, I know that you're not going to remember my hatred. And also, you're going to remember that I am _NOT_ a 'subordinate'. I don't work _for _Nightmare, I work _with _Nightmare. And I am much, much more powerful than everyone in this building working against me. But you won't remember that part."

Chrysalis' vision darkened…

…

**Another Flashback/Dream Thing**

_Salvatrice ran across the hanging walkway and towards an Empire soldier. She ducked under his slash and sliced the tendons in his knees, causing him to fall to the ground and land on another soldier._

"Okay,"_ Regent's voice said in her mind through their magical mental connection, _"head across the north bridge and help Atsuko wipe out the magicians. Ezekiel and Xenophon are guarding the armory. Rune and I are guarding the food and supplies. After you help Atsuko, go and help Ezekiel and Xenophon, then help us clean up."

"Affirmative," _she replied. She jumped across a shortcut to where Atsuko was. She shielded her with her magic, occasionally helping her throw potions, until the Head Magician was the last one. She walked out of her cover and went against him face to face. "Help Ezekiel and Xenophon," she told Atsuko, "I got it here." _Regent would fight you one on one… so I'll do the same. _She dodged his blasts of magic and he blocked hers. This went on until she got close, which is when she pulled out her twin blades and extended the length with magic. She stabbed at him, and the magic covering allowed the blades to pierce through his force-field, and her skin got a slight burn as he reformed the force-field, but he didn't do it fast enough- her blade pierced his stomach, and she flicked the blade upwards, tearing through his intestines. The blade was covered in blood when she ripped it out of his still standing body, and she began to walk away._

"Hey Salvatrice," _Ezekiel said, _"go check on Rune and Regent. We haven't heard from them in a while, and we're worried that protecting Rune's inexperienced ass got them both killed. I heard that they brought in Silverstar for this one."

"Got it." _Was her reply. She ran and jumped across a gap, before using her magic to soar and not need to land. She effortlessly killed the random survivor on her way. She landed at the food storage section and opened the door. She gasped at the sight- not Silverstar standing over their dead bodies, but much, much worse._

_Rune was kissing Regent._

…

**The Present**

Salvatrice awoke with a start. Her face was racked with sweat, and she was breathing heavily. _She forced him into it. Took him by surprise. That's what Regent said. _She felt something wet, and looked at her bed. Her dream thrashes had caused her flower vase to fall. _I'm not sleeping in this._ She got out of her bed and magically removed the water from the bed and put it and the flowers back in the- broken vase. "Great, just great." She said. She put the water down the drain and left the flowers on the counter of her sink. She couldn't get all of the water out of the bed unfortunately, and needed another place to sleep. "There's always one place I can go."

She left the room and walked down the hallway. As she did, she recounted some of the magic techniques she had learned that afternoon and thought about how if she knew them back then, back on that day, how much easier it would have been. _I could have just pierced him with the magic javelin. _She stopped thinking when she reached the door she needed.

She entered Regent's room.

Regent's bed was directly in the middle, so that, tactically speaking, he could roll in any direction and receive instant cover. He slept ridiculously. His left leg hung off the edge at the knee, his head was tilted (and drooling), his left arm had somehow found itself under his back, and his right leg was curled over his left knee. But there was one important part. Like usual, his right arm was perpendicular to his torso, as if to cushion someone. She smiled before approaching from his right side, lying down, and resting her head on his bicep. Like she knew he would, his body instantly moved to contour (I think that's the right word) to her body. They connected like puzzle pieces, until they looked like one single being. Her left hand held his right, and his left curled around her waist. His knees touched the back of hers, and his breathing tickled her neck.

"And that's why I love you," she whispered, smiling.

…

Two hours after she fell asleep, Regent continued staring at the back of Salvatrice's head. Even after years together, she still didn't notice that he was a _very _light sleeper. He had been awake since she stepped on the landing outside his room. He knew that she loved him, even before she whispered it. And he knew that her recurring nightma- er, bad dream was that moment- when Rune jumped and kissed him in excitement after her first kill. He knew she saw that. He heard her open the door. But even after explaining, their relationship since had been rather rocky. And they hadn't even kissed or anything. Rune had stolen his first. He sighed quietly. He had a feeling that she knew how he felt. But he had never said it, even before.

But since she had gone ahead and said it first, he would follow up and do his part.

"I love you, too." He said.

End of Chapter Four.

**Review, or DIE! Your overlord commands you, MORTALS!**

**A/N: So, how was it? Next time, the Mane Six get significant positions.**


	6. Chapter 5

The Lunar Revolution

By: Kuroyami Fukaikuro

**I STILL DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

**A/N: 'Sup. Twi and the gang get some shit done in this chapter. Also, I gave up on writing a southern accent for Applejack. Just imagine that she's talking like she does in the show. Oh, and most of the second half of this chapter is filler.**

Chapter Five: Job, GET!

Princess Celestia entered the meeting room the day after she visited Luna and Dante('s cryofrozen body).

"Hello everyone. Thank you for coming again. Today, you all get your assignments." She said.

"Wait, Princess," Dash said, "I thought our job was to was to protect you."

"When I'm in public or in some form of combat, yes. But most of the time, I'm in the castle, protected by an army. But I can't have you here to just do nothing, so unless I participate in some public event or there is an emergency, you all will get assignments."

"Alright then Princess, what are our jobs?" Twilight asked.

"Applejack, you will be the General of the ground forces." AJ nodded at this. "Rainbow Dash, you will be the General of the Royal Air Force. The Wonder Bolts are under your command."

"WHAT! Me? In command of the Wonder Bolts? But… they're awesome!"

"Yes, but have you seen their combat record? Like when they were supposed to deal with Spike? Honestly… And you helped save Equestria three times already. Your combat record is _much _more impressive than the Wonder Bolts. Also, you're the only pony, er, person now, that has ever managed to perform a Sonic Rainboom since the original performer, Monochrome Blitz." Rainbow practically glowed as Celestia continued to boost her self-esteem.

"A-Alright. If you say so Princess."

"Now, to continue… Rarity, you will be General of Espionage and Intelligence Gathering. Pinkie Pie, your innovative side will be put to use, as you will be the head of Research and Development."

"Oki dokie loki!" While Pinkie wasn't the first person you'd think of, she was extremely innovative; she once used three twigs and two quarts of water to pull a prank (commissioned by Rarity) that ended with Blueblood holding on to a vine to keep himself out of a mud pit. And everyone knew of her extreme endurance (for lack of a better word); she would continue to create things even after repeated failures.

"Fluttershy, you will be in charge of the Royal Hospital. I'm sure that your being there will speed up the recovery rate considerably."

"Oh, um, I'm not sure I'll be that much of a help, but, um, I'll do my best," she said in her loudest whisper.

"Twilight, you will be the uniting force behind everyone, the organizer." Celestia looked at the others. "Any and all progress reports will be given to Twilight to check. All strategies, attack plans, etc. will be given to Twilight for approval before she gives them to me for an expert opinion. Not that you're not smart Twilight, but I have a thousand more years of experience than you. Your official rank is Grand Admiral."

"I understand, Princess."

"Your duties begin after lunch. For extra information, here are dossier's outlining your jobs' specifics. Your first 'guard duty' will be in two weeks when the King of the Griffons, the Dragon Elder, Zecora's father, and Little Strongheart, visit to represent their races and negotiate with us."

"Wait, Little Strongheart? Not Chief Thunderhooves?" Dash asked.

Celestia lowered her head. "Unfortunately, he was killed during the First Battle for Appleoosa. Exactly who killed him is still a mystery, despite that same soldier massacring the rest of our army there and killing Sheriff Silverstar. Hopefully, this will aid in convincing them to join us."

"Well, it's good that we can see her again."

Twilight spoke up. "Wait, you said that Zecora's _father _will represent the Zebras? Where do they live? And who is he?"

"They live in the land that General Hurricane and the others left. They single hoofedly defeated the Windigoes with their variation of magic. It helped that they were _very _community oriented. His identity however, is unknown. He is an enigma. We don't even know the name for his official position. Hopefully, Rarity's influence in the Espionage department will help there."

"What about the Dragons and Griffons?"

"The Dragon Elder is virtually impossible to find, mostly due to their nomadic nature. And the Griffons… They have been in a closed state in a land beyond the Zebra's, high in the mountains. And those mountains are HUGE. I once sent the Wonder Bolts up there to try and find them- they returned tired, injured, and scared, and they didn't even meet a single Griffon! They still won't tell me what happened. Hopefully, Rainbow Dash, you can restore their confidence and fighting ability, to the point where they can reattempt to fly up those mountains."

"I could just fly there myse-" Rainbow Dash began.

"No, you are needed here. I have no doubt that you could, at the very least, meet a Griffon, but your talents cannot be wasted." Dash nodded in understanding of Celestia's decision.

"Princess," Twilight cautiously began, "what about…_ him_?" the room quieted down and all heads turned towards Celestia.

"I sent an envoy bearing a peace treaty to _him_. In response, he sent me back their heads, via King Forest Ape. No really, its arm crashed through my bedroom window three weeks ago, and dropped the heads on my bed at my feet. I killed it." Not even Fluttershy was shocked that an animal's life had been taken. After all, you just don't mess with the Princess!

"Very well, we should prepare for our assignments." Twilight said. Celestia nodded, and they got up to leave. When they reached the hallway, Rarity spoke up.

"Hey Twilight, where's Spike? Shouldn't he help you with your duties?"

"Well, about two months ago, he reached adolescence. Apparently, with adolescence comes a desire for violence regardless of the dragon's character before-hoof. As I told you, the plan was activated because the Trotsylvanian's have allied with Nightmare, proven by their assassination attempt. So I sent him to burn the town to the ground. He's rather big now, about half as tall as the old library. I doubt he's useful as an assistant anymore."

"I see."

They all went their separate ways.

…

**AJ's Army (If you can think of a better name for all of the teams, tell me please!)**

Applejack went down the stairs and opened the door to view the basic training camp that she was in charge of. She walked up to a podium. "ATTENTION!" she shouted. Everyone in the area lined up in front of her. "NEW RECRUITS OVER THERE! EXPERIENCED SOLDIERS OVER THERE! ALRIGHT GRUNTS! PRINCESS CELESTIA TOLD ME THAT I'M IN CHARGE OF TRAINING YOU AND MANAGING YOUR MISSIONS! WHILE I ORGANIZE YOUR TRAINING EXCERSIZES, YOU EXPERIENCED SOLDIERS, PARTNER UP AND TEACH THE GRUNTS! DISSMISSED!" With training the grunts out of the way, she walked into the office and looked at her assigned secretary. "…Octavia? You can fight?"

"Just because playing music is my profession, does not mean I can't kick someone's plot! When I was young, before I was famous, I was actually pretty poor… and a poor pony on the streets of Canterlot has to learn to fight to protect themselves. Just because it's the capital of Equestria, doesn't mean it's perfect."  
"Whatever, but how's your skill in training people?"

"Why don't we demonstrate my skill in front of the troops?"

Applejack smiled. "That sounds like an excellent idea."

…

**Dash's Army**

Rainbow breathed in and out repeatedly. "Okay Dash, you can do this. You're actually better than they are, despite all the hype you put on them. The Princess said so herself." She breathed in slowly, then opened the door. She was greeted by the sight of three hundred people with wings. They were separated in hundreds, and a member of the Wonder Bolts stood in front of them.

"Oh hey!" A person who was obviously Spitfire said. "I told you Soarin, she'd make Dash in charge of us."

"Y-You know my NAME?!"

"Um, yeah, of course we know the name of the fastest flyer in Equestria."

"But-But you're the Wonder Bolts!"

"Just 'cause we're the Wonder Bolts doesn't mean we're the best. The Princess probably reminded you of the 'Spike Incident'. Well, she's right. We have a horrible combat record. I'm sure you know, there used to be more than just three of us. Well, it's just us now. And it's your job to-"

Dash got serious. "I quote, 'Bring you up to speed'. So let's get started. When I'm done with you, all of you grunts will be at Wonder Bolt level, and you Wonder Bolts will be close to my level." She pushed a button, and the hangar doors opened. "Three mile speed flight. The ten people who gets closest to my fastest time of one minute gets to eat tonight. BEGIN!"

Three hundred and three people raced out the doors on their wings.

…

**RARISPY!**

Rarity decided to test the detection skills of her assigned protégé's. She pulled out a scarf that she had made with a special fabric that allowed it to be imbued with magic. She filled it with cloaking magic and put it on. Instantly she vanished to the naked eye. She carefully observed the door, and walked in at the moment that another person walked in. She looked at the people she was in charge of. She _very _slightly moved a vase about one inch to the left of a stack of papers. A man with slightly grayed hair and a similarly colored mustache noticed this and yelled, "GET DOWN!" Immediately all of the people in the room jumped to the ground.

Rarity removed her scarf and said, "Rather impressive that you noticed that."

"You need a sharp eye to work in the fashion industry." He replied.

"Well done, Fancy Pants. But while you have the observant eye, do you have the physical capabilities for espionage?"

He responded by throwing sowing needles in her direction. She caught each needle between her fingers without messing up her manicure. "Wonderful! You can help me train the others! But why did you think that the vase moving was a sign of danger?"

"No one was near it, there's no draft in here, and there was no tremor or other explanation for it moving."

Rarity turned to her pupils. "This is the mindset you need for espionage. You must be observant, and able to think extremely quickly. Of course, a fast mind is useless if your body isn't able to keep up. Over lunch, I thought of a simply perfect training regimen for us members of the spy class.

"First up, an endurance run!" Half of the room groaned. "For those of you that can use magic, you must still do this! While teleportation is a useful spell, it is extremely draining, and can tire you out quickly if you overuse it, which is why it's a horrible idea when you're escaping with information. For those of you that don't know, teleportation doesn't actually move you from one place to another; it causes you to move faster, beyond the range of sight for most people. Be wary using it in front of powerful foes, because they might see you. Of course, when sneaking _in_, it might be useful. But not everyone here can do magic, which is why I will train you. Now run! Around the base three times. The first ten back get uniforms specially designed by me. With magic of your choice that Admiral Sparkle will imbue into it."

"How do you know she'll take the time to imbue the suits with magic?" a random person asked.

Rarity smirked. "Let's just say, she owes me one." Her protégés ran out.

…

**(New) Fluttershy's EMT's**

The Royal Hospital was Chaos Personified. (SUCK IT, DISCORD!) People were running around the place, papers were flying, and the sounds of pain prevented any attempt at thinking.

And the blood… Dear Celestia, the blood was EVERYWHERE!

Fluttershy only took two steps into the room before fainting.

…

She awoke in a hospital bed, with the curtains drawn. She could hear a voice on the other side.

"I told the Princess that she couldn't handle this level of injuries! She can't heal anyone, she can't even look at a patient!" there was the sound of crashing, and a voice began to calm him down.

"The Princess wouldn't make a mistake. If she gave her this position, then there must be something she can do."

"If she can't treat patients, then she can just clean bedpans! I don't need someone useless in this hospital!"

Fluttershy began to have a mental argument with herself. _He's right, I'm useless._

_**DAMN RIGHT YOU ARE! **_Another voice yelled at her. _**I'm embarrassed to share the same body with someone as weak as you!**_

_Wait, please…_

_**WHAT?!**_

_This hospital needs our help, but I can't operate on the patients… why don't you control our body while I tell you what to do?_

_**Fine by me. Just stay out of my way when it comes to the serious stuff!**_

_O-Okay._

New Fluttershy ripped open the curtains and casually strolled over to the doctor, who had a shocked expression on his face.

She picked him up and threw him against the wall. She walked up to him and gave him the stare. "I'm in control here, and you report to ME! Do you UNDERSTAND?!" she yelled.

"Y-Yes," the doctor whimpered, "Yes ma'am." As she left to observe the patients' conditions, the doctor rubbed the back of his head and groaned inwardly. _This is gonna be a pain..._

…

**Pinkie's P.A.R.T.Y.**

Pinkie Pie skipped along the hallway, humming loudly. She reached a door that said, 'Research and Development'. She opened it, revealing a long flight of stairs downwards. She cheerfully hopped over the railing and fell twelve stories before kicking another rail, slowing herself down, and gracefully landing on her feet. There was another door in front of her. She opened it- and received an explosion to her face, blasting her hair straight. Defying logic, it quickly puffed back to normal.

She calmly walked into the room, observing the work of the people under her care. They were all over the place, working on things, looking at designs, discussing, and a few were playing games. Wait, playing games? They weren't supposed to do that!

"Um, excuse me?" Pinkie got the attention of everyone in the room. "By the order of Princess Celestia, I'm in charge now! Yay! We should throw a party to celebrate!"

Exactly three-fourths of the room scoffed. One man, with a messy hairstyle, glasses, and a slight lisp, stepped forward. "We don't have time to party. Thish ish important shtuff we're working on, mish…?"

"Pinkie Pie!"

"Mish Pinkie, we're working on shome delicate shtuff here."

"Oh okay, but can you at least help me improve my party cannon, to weaponize-"

He scoffed again and turned away. "We don't have time to work on shuch childish shtuff-" He stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder, and a cold aura behind him. He slowly turned around.

Pinkie Pie was smiling.

It was the scariest thing he had ever seen.

"Mister…?"

He gulped. "Pythagoreash."

"Mister Pythagoreas. I'm in charge here. You will do as I tell you to. Understand?"  
"Yesh ma'am."

"Great! So, I was working on a design to improve the Party Cannon..."

_Dear Celestia, _he thought, _with these designs, she's going to kill us all._

…

**Twilight and Celestia Chat**

Twilight eased into the armchair in Celestia's office. She raised her wine glass. "A toast, to the success of the Solar Empire."

"May it last forever." They laughed, and drank.

"Princess," Twilight asked, "do you really need the support of the Griffons, Zebras, Buffalos, Dragons, and Him?"

Celestia laughed. "Of course not! I just need them all in one place so I can take care of them all at once!"

"Won't their armies come looking for them?"

"What do we have to worry about? It'll be simple; like when we got rid of Thunderhooves."

Twilight once again raised her glass. "To the Solar Empire; may it be eternal, like its princess!"

Celestia tapped her glass to Twilights and they drank.

They were so engrossed in each other's company, and so drunk, that they didn't notice the person in the vents above them, recording their conversation.

End of Chapter Five.

**Review. Now.**

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while.**


	7. Chapter 6

The Lunar Revolution

By: Kuroyami Fukaikuro

**I STILL DON'T OWN SHIT AAAA DAMN YOU HUSSIE HOW COULD YOU MAKE JOHN HATE CON AIR OH WAIT I'M COMPLAINING TO THE WRONG FANDOM WHATEVER I DON'T CARE AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**A/N: So yeah. How's it going?**

Chapter Six: War Stories

Salvatrice awoke. She didn't open her eyes; she was still a little tired. Then she did open her eyes.  
"Hey there, sexy." Regent said with a smile.

Salvatrice screamed, jumped and fell of the bed. Regent leaned over the edge and looked at her. She groaned, and looked around.

"About time you woke up," Regent said.

"Why? What time is-" she noticed that it was 2 in the afternoon. "Why didn't you wake me up? What if we missed something important?"

Regent lay on his side with his head in his right hand. "We didn't. Nightmare's planning on a 'surprise' for Celestia's meeting with the Tribes."

"Don't we have a mission?"

"Nope. We're getting a day off. Chrysalis wants time to help the Changelings integrate into our society."

Salvatrice nodded in understanding, and then remembered that he was still in the room, despite the hour. She asked, "Why are you still here? I was sleeping, but you didn't have any reason to stay."

"You looked so pretty and peaceful while you were asleep, and I wanted to savor the moment before you woke up and began to talk. Guess what? The moment's gone." She rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. Now that I'm up, let's go."  
They left the room, to their usual hangout. Regent had discovered the place while hunting for manticores. Quite a ways from the Lunar Army's camp, it was a large cavern, with a hole in the ceiling that allowed light in. There was also a pool of mineral water Regent and the others in his team often went there to blow off steam and relax. Even now, as they went there, Ezekiel, Rune, Atsuko, and Xenophon were relaxing in the pool along with Nightmare Moon and Chrysalis. Ezekiel and Xenophon were in swim-shorts, Rune and Atsuko were in bikinis, and Nightmare and Chrysalis were in one-pieces.

"Sup guys," Regent said. "When did Moony find out about this place?"

"Find out? I made this cavern in my battle with Celestia, a thousand years ago. This pool was previously ice, which she melted when I dodged her blast. In turn, I made the hole in the ceiling and the entrance."

"Interesting." Salvatrice similarly stripped and entered the pool. Regent didn't remove his clothing; he merely sat at the edge and dipped his feet in.

"Aw, come on, man." Xenophon said. "Take of your shirt. Show us them wings! And show Rune them abs!" He joked.

"Aw, okay, sur-NO. I won't."

"Come on dude, you can show us your wings. We've been your friends for like, ten years now."

"No man, I made a personal vow never to show my wings to anyone. Not until I face…" he grew quiet. They all stopped talking, respecting his secrecy. After they relaxed, Salvatrice spoke up.

"So, how did this war really start?"

"What do you mean?" Nightmare asked.

"Everyone in this room hates Celestia. But you can't really expect me to believe that this whole army joined you because they supported Luna's relationship."

"Yeah," Ezekiel said, "I've been wondering about that too."

Nightmare Moon looked at Regent. "I thought I told you to tell them the cause."

Regent rolled his eyes. "Buck you, I do what I want."

She sighed. "All right, I guess I have to do everything. Gather 'round, children, tis time for a history lesson. The first war between Celestia and Luna started when our parents died."

"STOP!" Ezekiel put his hands up. "How could you remember what happened, when you only came out after Luna saw Dante get stabbed?"

"I was born at the same time that Luna was. I was there from the beginning. The Moon has many phases, but two main ones; the New Moon and the Full Moon. Luna represents the Full Moon, when it is brightest- and I have to admit, she is the smarter between us- and I represent the New Moon, when it is darkest. I represent Luna's anger, her rage; which is why I only came out when Dante was stabbed. Even in the war, she still loved her sister.

"Anyways, the war really started when our parents died. Alicorns come in two types; immortal, and invincible. Our parents were the latter. Undefeatable in combat, but claimed by senescence. Luna, Celestia, and I are the former. We cannot die of natural causes, but we can be slain in combat."  
"Isn't Cadence the immortal kind?" Rune asked. "What'll happen when Shining Armor gets old?"

"Shining Armor is immortal." Regent interjected. "There are ancient ways, considered forbidden, that allow other races to become immortal."

Nightmare narrowed her eyes at Regent. "You seem to know a lot about magic, for one who doesn't use it."

"Knowing the enemy is half the battle. Weren't you telling a story?"

"Very well. Now, if we can have no more interruptions, can I continue?" no one spoke up. "Thank you, now if-"

"Who is there?"

"DAMMIT! Ugh, come out please?"

The sound of squeaking wheels was heard as a woman in her mid-forties entered the room.

"Hey there, Trixie." Regent said. "Have any trouble getting here? More importantly, does EVERYONE know about this place?"

The blue-haired woman rolled her wheelchair towards the pool. She was in a one piece. "Trixie discovered this place years ago, after being exiled from that hick town, Ponyville. Trixie comes here every once in a while to rejuvenate herself. What are you talking about?"

"Nightmare Moon was explaining the origins of the war."

"Weren't you supposed to explain that?" Regent sighed and slapped his forehead. Trixie levitated herself out of the chair and into the pool. "Well then, don't let Trixie's entrance stop you."

"Alright, no more distractions? Anyone? Anyone have to eat, anything?" No one spoke up. "Alright, now if I may continue. Before the first war, Equestria was an extremely authoritarian government; more so than now. Then the humans came. They told our parents about equality and freedom. Our parents, who were actually opposed to the authoritarianism but didn't know of an alternative, liked the idea immediately. Celestia, however, disapproved. She believed that, as an Alicorn, she was destined to rule above the peasants. The war started when our parents, Solaris and Selene, died of old age. Immediately, Celestia staged a coup; our parents willed the Kingdom to Luna. Prior to their death, Celestia spread rumors about how Luna's moon-raising schedule would give her no time to attend to her subjects; and she was, to some extent, correct. But at that time, Luna and I had reached an agreement. Luna would attend to the daytime subjects, and I would raise the Moon." It was clear that Rune had a question, but she held her silence.

"After a few years of combat, Celestia gained an ace in the hole. Celestia had six original generals then, like she does now. But unlike now, four of them left; two who would join me, and two who formed the Peace Corps. The humans remained in neutral territory for a year, but then everything changed after-" she paused, clearly remembering something traumatizing. "-after the founder of the Peace Corps was executed. For refusing to give a mercenary and mass murderer food. After that, Dante and Megan joined us. And with their help, we got so close to victory. But Luna gave up a chance to attack and finish Celestia out of fear, and to accomplish her dream of becoming human like him. I told that girl, and she didn't listen. And Dante paid the price…" She sighed, and buried her head in her hands.

Regent spoke. "You seem very distressed about the idea."

She looked at him. "Do you know how hard it is to see your other-self flirt and fall in love, and not be affected? And gradually… I fell for him too. Have you ever loved someone, but they didn't know of your feelings? Even worse, they didn't know you existed? His supposed death affected me more than it did Luna- at least she got to spend time with him! At least she got to talk to him, to-" she stopped.

"Anyways, a thousand years later, after I was defeated and Luna was 'restored', I fell into her deepest subconscious. Once out of the public eye, Luna was imprisoned, and poorly cloned for any public appearances. While imprisoned, she used the Discord situation to escape and attempt to make herself human. She failed, but the attempt had a timed affect; she didn't immediately transform because she set the timer wrong in her haste. So after she was recaptured, the chamber was left open, and after the Apple Event, the machine powered up. But with nothing in the chamber, the properties for transforming the subject were released into the air; which is why most of Equestria was affected. For some reason, only the sentient creatures were affected. Well, the sentient creatures, minus the dragons for some reason.

"During the transformation, I awoke within Luna's subconscious, and the magic involved in the event gave me an opportunity to escape from her mind. And so I did. I formed this body, and woke her up when it was finished. We agreed that I should escape and restart what we began a thousand years prior. And so I escaped. I attempted to gather soldiers; which was a slow and scathing process, since the only people who accepted me were 'goths' and 'hipsters'. Annoying people… Slowly though, I gained followers, but there was no real combat since they were _extremely _undertrained. It's why there was no combat after the change for five years. And then I found you," She said to Regent, "in the forest. You made it clear that you wanted Celestia's downfall as much as I, but you made it doubly clear that you wanted to train on your own. And during the course of your training, there were a few skirmishes, which intensified until the First Battle of Appleoosa. I believe that is where we met for the second time, and where you joined us." Regent nodded. "And that is why this war started. NOW you can ask questions."

Rune raised her hand. "How would Luna rule during the day, and you at night?"

"When we take turns controlling the body, the other sleeps. It's like changing not only the mind, but exchanging one body for another. I am physically taller, after all. Using this, we could technically go without sleep for the entirety of our lives. But I suppose, now that we're separate, we can't do this anymore."

Salvatrice asked, "What was the Apple Event? It's one of the biggest events in Equestrian history, but no one seems to know exactly what happened."

"Did you expect me to know? I assume someone found it, and inadvertently turned it on, before fleeing in fear."

No one else seemed to have questions, so they all relaxed and had idle conversations.

Regent stood up. "Well, I'm done here. See ya." He left the room.

After he left, Chrysalis spoke. "Has anyone ever seen Regent's left eye? Throughout all this, no matter what, it always seems covered."

"Is that even important?" Nightmare asked.

"Actually," Salvatrice spoke, "Throughout my years with him, even I have never seen it. It's always been covered by his hair, even during combat. It doesn't matter what he's doing; be it a flip, a twirl, even when he brushes his hair to the side, it seems covered by even more hair. I guess it's just another of Regent's mysterious secrets. Like what his wings look like."

"Hey Nightmare," Rune asked, "do you have a plan for assaulting Celestia's peace summit yet?"

"Well, even if I did plan something, Regent would probably find some random flaw in it-I'm more of a battlefield general anyway-and make his own foolproof plan. Like usual. So I figured I'd just let him do whatever this time."

"I see. Well, I guess I'll go too. Don't really have anything else to do."

"Hang on," Salvatrice said, "I'll go too. I need to clean up my room."

Nightmare spoke. "Chrysalis, you should go too and check on your son… I heard he's been acting like some spoiled child."

"Ugh, I knew I should've thrown him into the forest for his manhood ceremony exam…well, it's too late now."

"Trixie will leave as well. She needs to see the chiropractor."

"All right then. See you later!" Atsuko waved as they left.

As they got close to the camp, they heard shouting. They all sped up, Trixie levitating herself, wheelchair and all, to the area. Regent was staring off against a rather tall Changeling with dark green hair, and bright green eyes. His wings were out, clear and with holes in them. The Changeling was shouting, and Regent was standing there, taking it, with a look on his face that portrayed these words; "I DON'T FUCKING CARE."

"I DON'T CARE WHO YOU ARE, I AM THE PRINCE OF THE CHANGELINGS AND I WILL NOT BE DISREGARDED BY SOME PEASANT! GENERAL OR NOT, I AM A PRINCE, AND I ASKED YOU TO GET ME FOOD!"

"Do you see this look on my face? It says, 'I DON'T FUCKING CARE'. Go complain to someone who does, and get your pompous ass out of my way before I kick it."

"I AM THE PRINCE OF-"

"I DON'T CARE, YOU WORTHLESS SON OF A BITCH!"

"Hey," Chrysalis interjected, "I know I'm not exactly honorable, but I don't think I'm a bitch…"

Regent looked at her. "This is your son?" Chrysalis nodded. "My condolences."

"ENOUGH!" The Changeling screamed and fire erupted from his mouth. He clawed at Regent, but Regent simply leaned back and dodged it.

"BLACK ILLUSION!" Chrysalis screamed. "I am your mother and you will NOT BE AN EMBARRASSMENT TO ME OR YOUR FATHER! HE MAY NOT BE HERE, BUT IF HE WAS HE'D BE EXTREMELY DISSAPOINTED IN YOU!"

"But MO-M! He didn't do as I commanded! He-"

"I DON'T CARE!"

"Chrysalis, thank you for your input, but I've got this." Regent said.

"Wha-" But she didn't get anything else out. Regent had delivered an uppercut to Black Illusion, sending him into the air and onto his back.

"Y-YOU PEASANT! You dare to get dirt on me? This is an insult that I cannot ignore! I will end you!" He transformed into a manticore, and shot his tail at Regent.

Regent caught the tail's point between his index and middle fingers.

"Fool." He flicked his wrist, and Black Illusion slammed into the ground behind him. The shock of the impact caused him to revert to his normal form. Illusion turned to face Regent, and Regent stepped on his chest. "If you intend to kill me, make sure you kill your mother, Nightmare Moon, and Discord first. All at once. That's about how strong I am when I'm not holding back, when I play all my trump cards. If you can't even do that, then you have no chance." He stepped off of Black Illusion…and turned to face an enraged Chrysalis.

"The fact that you beat up my worthless son is one thing…but claiming that you're stronger than me? That's something else. We're doing this. NOW."

"All right… Whatever."

They stood, face to face, and Chrysalis drew her weapon of choice- a rapier, with a pointy end, but blade that grew thicker towards the hilt to aid in blocking. Regent drew his main sword, a generic double-bladed long sword. What made it exceptional was that it was made of the strongest metal alloy known to Equestrians. They faced off. Chrysalis struck at him, using multiple stabs, but Regent simply dodged each one with an impressive amount of speed. He slashed down at her with an overhead strike and she blocked it. But his strength was superior and she began to lower the sword. She jumped away.

"Impressive. But I can't lose here. It would mean forfeiting my position as Queen." She gathered her power, and it surrounded her like armor. She charged headfirst at Regent, expecting her armor to protect her as she slashed at him horizontally. But he back-flipped under the slash, and kicked her into the air. While she was there, Regent jumped and slashed at her.

And for the briefest moment, Salvatrice saw, as Regent slashed Chrysalis, a black aura surrounding him.

He landed on his feet, and Chrysalis on her back. He walked over and helped her up.

"I…I can't believe that I lost. I lost consciousness for only a second…but in a true fight to the death, that's all it would take for you to kill me. I guess I shouldn't have held back."

"No. You shouldn't have. You might have lasted a full five minutes before I would have had to pull out any sort of trump card."

"Oh please, at full power I'd wipe the floor with you." Just then, Nightmare Moon walked into the camp.

"What in my name is going on here?"

"I apologize Nightmare. My son was being a brat and picked a fight with Regent. Regent wupped his ass, and then mine-because I held back."

"Oh yeah," Regent said, "What was that about you forfeiting your position as Queen?"

Chrysalis shuddered. "Um, about that, I, uh-"

"I'm kidding. I don't want to be 'Queen' of anything." He left, and gradually so did everyone else, attending to other business. Only Trixie stayed.

"So," She said to Chrysalis, "That's _his _son?"

"Yes."

"You could have stayed. Then, at least, my son might still be here."

"Don't blame me for-"

"But it is your fault! You left without giving a warning or leaving any indication of where you were going. It broke his heart. Did you know, after you left, he almost committed suicide? I had to knock him unconscious to stop him. And then I got pregnant… He got happy again, but then Twilight Sparkle kidnapped my child. He told me, 'Please wait, in two more months I will finish my training with Daravoc, and then we can both go after her. You don't have to do this alone'. But I told him, 'No. I have to go now, or I may lose her trace'. He asked me if I knew what this would mean between us, and I told him yes, I did. I severed our romantic relationship to try and save our child… Only to find out that Sparkle had killed him. My child, the only Alicorn other than Luna, Celestia, and Nightmare Moon. And we fought, and she paralyzed my legs."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize to me. Apologize to him when we find him."

They shook hands and left each other's company for other business.

End of Chapter Six.

**REVIEW OR DIE**

**A/N: Who are Chrysalis and Trixie talking about, and why is their conversation relevant? Find out soon!**


End file.
